Notification appliances can include visible notification appliances that produce a visual notification, such as a strobe light, to a user and audible notification appliances that produce an audible notification, such as output from a transducer, to a user. These types of notification appliances can be used in security and fire systems, but require periodic testing to verify operation.
Some systems and methods to test notification appliances are known, but present disadvantages. For example, manual walk through tests are often very time consuming. Automated tests have included using visible light to determine successful operation. However, producing visible light when a notification appliance is not in alarm can be disturbing to occupants of the region in which the notification appliance is located.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for an improved system and method to test a notification appliance to verify operation.